La chambre S27
by Lunagarden
Summary: Une livraison qui devait passer comme d'habitude, finit par se terminer de manière très... innatendue


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages, lieux et noms respectifs de cette fanfict sont une propriété de Square Enix LTD. Aucun rémunération ou profit n'est tiré de ces textes. Ils sont une continuité fictive fais par les fans, pour le plaisir des fans de Final Fantasy VII.

 **Note de l'auteur:** Certaines parties peuvent présenter un langage vulgaire et /ou contenant des scènes de violence.

* * *

 **La chambre S27**

Cloud regarde le numéro de la chambre. Un étrange sentiment le tenaille à chaque fois que son regard se pose dessus. Son patron l'avait envoyé livrer un paquet à son meilleur client et avait tenu à ce que cela soit fait en personne. Pourtant, il ne peut pas se résoudre à faire part de sa présence.

Ce mal être avait commencé lorsqu'il avait demandé la chambre au guichet d'accueil de l'hôtel de luxe. La réceptionniste le lui avait indiqué avec un sourire malsain, tout en lui souhaitant un bon séjour avec le client en question. Ce qui l'a un peu alarmé. C'est sa dernière livraison de la journée et il a l'intention de rentrer chez lui pour profiter ensuite de ses vacances. C'est une aubaine à ses yeux, surtout quand son patron a enfin consentit à le lui en donner !

Enhardi par cette pensée, il frappe à la porte et étrangement, celle-ci s'ouvre, juste assez pour laisser entrevoir l'intérieur.

Il hésite, ne sachant que faire pour la suite. Il appelle le client supposant que ce dernier doive s'occuper en urgence de quelque chose. Cependant, la moindre des politesses est de lui faire part de sa présence et de lui demander d'attendre !

Cauteleusement, il jette un œil à l'intérieur la pièce est plongée dans le noir, malgré le fait qu'il ne soit que 18 heures de l'après-midi. Ce détail à lui seul aurait dût sonner les alarmes dans sa tête, mais de nature étourdit, il n'y prête pas attention. Il épie à l'intérieur et s'aperçoit qu'il n'y a aucun signe de la personne, à qui il devait livrer le paquet.

Il téléphone à son patron pour que sa tentative se solde en échec. Il le maudit sous un souffle en constatant que son employeur a l'appareil éteint. Il se résout à franchir le seuil et de chercher le locataire.

Il a à peine fait quelques pas dans l'appartement, qu'il sent des bras puissants l'immobiliser par derrière et un tissu lui être placé sur le nez et la bouche.

Quelques secondes après avoir inhaler la substance étrange, son corps en subit les effets ses jambes et bras deviennent pâtes, ses paupières et sa tête s'alourdissent. Avant de perdre conscience, il entend le bruit du paquet qu'il tenait en main tomber au sol. Il ironise même le fait qu'il n'y a rien à l'intérieur qui pourrait se casser à l'impact. Puis, c'est le noir complet.

~oOo~

Le réveil est difficile. Il a la tête qui tourne et se sent nauséeux. Il se retrouve allongé dans quelque chose de moelleux. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouve est plongée dans le noir absolu. Il ne distingue rien autour de lui et a l'impression que sa vision est floue. Une chose qu'il réalise, cependant, c'est qu'il est pieds et torse nu. Il cherche à bouger, mais réalise avec horreur que ses mains et ses pieds sont attachés à chaque extrémité du lit. Une vague de panique l'envahi quand il se rend compte de la situation et crie au secours. Sa respiration se fait rapide et il commence à avoir mal à la tête.

Une flamme s'allume à quelques mètres de lui et illumine un visage aux traits fins. De là où il se trouvait, Cloud ne parvient pas à distinguer quoique soit, mais il s'agit d'un homme, il en est presque certain.

\- S'il vous plaît, détachez-moi. Je ne dirais rien à personne. Je veux juste rentrer chez moi.

Sa voix dévoile toute la panique qui noie son être, mais il est sincère. Il ne dira rien à personne. Tout ce qu'il souhaite, c'est de rentrer chez lui et oublier cette rencontre.

Aucune réaction ne vient de son interlocuteur et il insiste encore une fois :

\- Est-ce que c'est de l'argent que vous voulez ? Donnez-moi votre prix et je ferais en sorte que vous le receviez une fois libéré.

Un petit rire narquois accueille sa proposition.

La flamme qui illuminait le peu du visage de son ravisseur s'éteint et il sent du mouvement autour de lui. Il sursaute lorsqu'une bougie est ravivée à coté du lit duquel il est prisonnier. Peu à peu, il peut apercevoir ce qui l'entoure avec la faible lumière du chandelier.

Il entend l'homme se déplacer à nouveau et un deuxième candélabre vient rajouter de la luminosité à l'opposé du premier.

Cela permet à Cloud d'observer autour de lui et de réaliser qu'il est couché dans un lit à l'ancienne. Le peu qu'il perçoit de la décoration de la pièce lui fait penser à celle que l'on retrouve à l'époque des rois et des chevaliers, mais sans les murs massifs de pierre.

L'inconnu reprend place sur un fauteuil bergère de velours rouge sombre, somptueusement décoré d'or et l'observe avec un sourire convoiteur.

Le blond réalise pourquoi son kidnappeur lui a rit au nez quand il lui a proposé de l'argent. Il devait être sacrément riche pour s'accommoder de cette manière dans un hôtel de luxe et très réputé pour ses extravagances.

Cloud ferme les yeux. S'il ne peut pas négocier avec ses maigres revenus pour recouvrir sa liberté, quelle autre option lui reste-t-il ?

\- …Pitié. Ne me faites pas de mal…

Il se sent impuissant et vulnérable. La peur aux tripes, les larmes jaillissent de ses yeux.

Il sent une caresse sur son visage et nettoyer les traces de son angoisse, ainsi qu'un léger souffle sur sa joue. Il ouvre subitement les yeux et le voit s'éloigner de lui, sans lui laisser le temps de voir son visage ou comprendre ses intentions. Son cœur bat la chamade dans sa poitrine. Que fait-il à la fin !? Il cherche à le tuer de peur ou quoi ?!

Il voit l'homme manipuler une télécommande et une musique joue en background. Cloud fronce les sourcils au son joué (Ding Dong Song (Touch My Tralala)). Les sous-entendus explicites de la chanson ne le rassurent pas du tout et il cherche vivement à se libérer de ses liens. Peine perdue, il est solidement attaché. Ses forces lui quittent lorsque il voit l'individu se lever et enlever sa chemise noire. Il peut maintenant mieux le voir.

Il ne distingue encore aucun trait facial, mais il est clairement bien bâtit physiquement. Son torse est musclé et ferme, comme ceux qu'il voit chez les top modèles masculins dans les magasines de vêtements. Sa peau pâle reflète à la faible lumière du chandelier et de longues mèches de ses cheveux argentés tombent lâchement sur ses épaules.

Cloud déglutit à la fois d'anxiété et d'excitation. Il n'est pas particulièrement attiré par les hommes d'habitude, mais il se mentirait à lui-même s'il ne le trouve pas séduisant.

L'inconnu laisse sa chemise sur le fauteuil, son regard jusqu'ici dans l'ombre, fixé sur le sien. Il se penche légèrement vers lui, main tendue pour lui caresser à nouveau le visage. Il a peur, pourtant jusqu'à maintenant, il ne lui a fait aucun mal et ne repousse pas son geste.

Cela semble plaire à son ravisseur qui esquisse un faible sourire, avant de se mettre à califourchon sur lui et de prendre son visage entre ses mains.

Cloud se tend et a une meilleure vue de son visage. Il est frappé par sa beauté ses magnifiques yeux bleu turquoise à la pupille fendue, son nez fin et ses lèvres au faible sourire en coin. Ce visage qui se rapproche dangereusement du sien.

Le livreur ferme les yeux et laisse échapper un gémissement en cherchant à se dégager.

Cependant, l'homme au-dessus de lui ne l'entende pas de cette oreille et frôle ses lèvres contre les siennes, avant de descendre doucement vers son cou. Il lâche prise de son visage et les traine jusqu'à ses épaules, où il entreprend un agréable massage.

Cloud se détend. Son toucher est à la fois doux et ferme. Ses muscles relaxent peu à peu, mais il se tend de nouveau en sentent une langue lui lécher le bout de son téton.

\- Non ! Pi-pitié ! implore Cloud, maintenant bien conscient du manège de l'autre.

Il se débat encore, mais à part faire mal à ses poignets et chevilles, il ne peut rien faire. Il cesse tout mouvement et ferme les yeux. Espérant que tout ceci n'est qu'un mauvais rêve et qu'il va se réveiller chez lui. Hélas pour lui, c'est bel et bien la réalité. Son corps le rappelle à l'ordre que l'excitation et les frissons sont réels. Il halète et serre les dents, lorsqu'il sent des mains agiles défaire sa ceinture et caresser le tissu à cet endroit. Une chaleur traitresse l'envahit et il commence à en sentir les effets.

L'homme continue cette torture pendant un temps interminable, jusqu'à ce que son membre palpite douloureusement et demande à être débarrassé du rempart de tissu.

Cloud laisse échapper une plainte et sent l'autre revenir vers lui. L'inconnu le fixe de ses yeux félins, avant de déposer un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu me remercieras plus tard, lui murmure-t-il, après que leurs lèvres se soient séparées.

Sa voix est suave et envoutante.

Cloud ne sait pas quoi dire ou même comment réagir face à mots.

Il le regarde se lever et ôter le son pantalon noir. Il déglutit de surprise et d'angoisse quand il remarque que l'autre ne porte rien en dessous. La vision de son sexe dressé et bien doté, le laisse à la fois sans voix et terrifié.

L'argenté accorde le temps à Cloud de l'admirer, avant de se placer encore une fois à califourchon sur lui. Il recommence son manège, mais avec un peu plus d'insistance dans ses gestes. Il lui lèche la jugulaire tout en caressant son corps. Lorsque ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes, il força le passage avec sa langue.

Pris de panique, Cloud la lui mord et l'inconnu se retire promptement. L'étranger le regarde quelques secondes, légèrement choqué par son geste et a un petit rire.

Le blond panique en craignant de sa part une quelconque représailles due à son geste, mais cela semble l'amuser plus qu'autre chose.

L'homme prend ses lèvres à nouveau et cette fois parvient à ses fins. Il explore avec une douceur incroyable la bouche de Cloud et cherche sa langue qui s'est tapie au fond de la caverne buccale. Il la frôle et parvient à chasser la crainte qui étreint le corps de Cloud.

Timidement, le livreur imite son geste et se rend compte que ce n'est pas quelque chose de désagréable, une fois la peur passé.

Le baiser se brise et l'homme le regarde. Des flammes de désir brulent au fond des iris à la beauté exceptionnelle.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? ose demander Cloud.

L'argenté le fit taire d'un geste et approche son visage du sien pour lui murmurer ces quelques mots :

\- Tu le sauras en temps voulu, Cloud.

Le blond le regarde surpris. Cet homme connait son nom, pourtant il n'a rien sur lui pour l'avoir mis sur la piste de son identification. C'est d'ailleurs, un des avantages qui l'ont séduit pour ce travail. La garantie d'anonymat donnée aux employés lors des livraisons.

Il lui dépose un autre baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de descendre doucement vers sa jugulaire, puis son cou.

Cloud se mord la lèvre inférieure, sentant son souffle sur sa peau, ses caresses sur sa peau.

Lentement, mais sûrement, il se fraye un chemin vers son téton. Il le moleste encore une fois avec sa langue, tandis que l'autre est pincé par une paire de doigts fins. Il le laisse ensuite pour s'attaquer à ses abdos et sursaute quand sa main libre plonge à l'intérieur de son caleçon.

Il regarde ce qu'il cherche à faire, même si à ce stade son cerveau sait pertinemment ce qui se passe et ce qui ne pas tarder à arriver.

L'homme lui adresse un sourire amusé, avant que son regard fixe l'endroit tant convoité.

Le blond sent ses joues brûler d'embarras et oh combien il redoute la suite.

L'argenté arrête de taquiner son autre téton et baisse davantage son pantalon et caleçon. Une fois ayant plus d'accès, il caresse ses parties et le prend en bouche.

Le livreur sursaute de surprise et ne peut rien faire d'autre qu'apprécier le traitement. Quel que soit le but de cet homme, ce n'est pas pour lui faire du mal, du moins dans le sens qu'il a pensé au début. Malgré la position dans laquelle il se trouve, son petit jeu a un coté agréable. Il aurait souhaité, cependant, connaître le nom de celui qui lui procure un plaisir fou avec ces langoureux va-et-vient de sa bouche.

Il serre des dents à fur et à mesure qu'il sent le plaisir monter en lui. Sa gorge laisse échapper des gémissements résultant des frissons que chacune de ses caresses provoque sur son corps. Au moment où il se sent atteindre le point de non retour de l'orgasme, l'inconnu s'arrête brusquement et se lève.

Cloud lâche un grognement frustré et le suit du regard. L'argenté détache une cheville, puis l'autre avant de lui ôter complètement ses vêtements. Il l'attache de nouveau, avant de revenir vers lui avec une simple bougie.

Le blond l'observe se remettre sur lui à nouveau. Intrigué et sourcils froncés, il comprend de quoi il retourne lorsqu'un peu de cire coule sur sa peau sensible. Il grimace au contact, puis voit l'autre déposer un doux baiser à cet emplacement. De son autre main, il cherche quelque chose et sent le contact glacé d'un glaçon sur son téton. C'est de la torture, une torture à la fois agréable et douloureuse.

Il continue ce petit jeu pendant un moment, avant de se lever et de disparaître pendant quelques minutes.

Cloud ferme les yeux, il sent la brûlure de la cire s'estomper et l'eau du glaçon parcourir sa peau. Il l'entend à nouveau revenir vers lui et ouvre les yeux. Ce qu'il voit dans ses mains le fige d'horreur : un bandeau et une sorte de cravache.

Lorsqu'il s'aperçoit s'approcher de lui avec l'intension de lui voiler la vue, il se débat avec la force du désespoir. Non, ça c'était au-dessus de ce qu'il peut supporter.

Le voyant s'agiter de la sorte, l'homme pose les accessoires et se met à califourchon sur lui pour le calmer. Son corps se fige encore une fois en sentant l'intimité de l'autre contre la sienne et le fixe avec terreur.

\- Non, pas ça. S'il vous plaît.

L'homme se penche vers lui et caresse son visage dans le but de le rassurer.

\- N'aie pas peur et ferme les yeux.

Sachant qu'il a que deux choix possibles dans cette situation, il préfère faire comme lui est ordonné. Il ferme ses paupières et sent le tissu lui être placé dessus. Il lève la tête pour lui permettre de l'attacher derrière et ça une fois fait, il est récompensé par un doux baiser.

\- C'est bien, Cloud.

Malgré l'anxiété croissante, il se force à se calmer. Pourtant, il se demande à quoi la cravache va lui servir.

Il a rapidement la réponse quand il sentit le bout tracer lentement sur son épiderme. Il n'est pas habitué à ce genre de jeu, en fait, il n'est pas habitué à ce genre de chose tout court. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un le touche comme ça et il a un peu honte d'avouer à cet homme qu'il n'est qu'un novice ce domaine. Son expérience n'est jamais allé plus loin qu'aux fruits osés de son imagination avec le scénario de ce que aurait put être sa première fois avec son amie d'enfance Tifa. Une des rares filles avec qui il parlait de temps en temps encore aujourd'hui, mais jamais avec un homme ! Un inconnu qui semble le connaître par son nom, pour couronner le tout!

Il le sent reculer et jouer avec ses parties, avant de reprendre les choses où il les avait interrompus la première fois. Encore une fois, son corps se complait dans les sensations plus ou moins avouables que cet homme lui procure et semble maîtriser avec un avec grand savoir faire. Au moment où il s'attendait le moins, il sent un coup de cravache lui être assené au niveau de sa cuisse.

Son corps se tend sous la douleur et Cloud crie tout en cherchant à se défaire de ses liens.

\- Mais vous êtes fou ou quoi !?

Sa colère et sa peur s'évaporent presque instantanément où introduit un doigt à l'entré de son intimité. Il serre les fesses pour empêcher l'intrusion, mais ses efforts sont vite balayés par le plaisir montant de ses allers et retours avec sa bouche. Il ferme les yeux, vaincu.

L'argenté tend sa main sur son visage pour le faire réagir et devient inquiet lorsqu'il ne répond pas à son geste. Il cesse tout ce qu'il fait et revient vers lui.

Il lui reprend le visage entre les mais et colle son front contre le sien.

\- Cloud ? l'appelle-t-il doucement.

Cloud se mure dans son silence, refusant toute approche de cet homme.

Ce n'est pas la réaction voulue et Séphiroth est contraint d'admettre qu'il est allé peut-être trop loin avec lui. Il lui enlève le bandeau avant de se lever. Il éteint la musique et lui détache les chevilles et les poignets pour revenir se placer au-dessus de lui, à nouveau. Il pose ses mains sur ses épaules et le secoue, gentiment.

Cloud ouvre ses paupières, mais la crainte est toujours présente dans ses magnifiques iris bleus. L'argenté lui adresse un sourire doux et rassurant.

\- Veux-tu que j'arrête ?

Il lui donne le choix. Ce n'est pas son but initial, mais ce n'est pas non plus son genre de contraindre l'autre dans son jeu.

Cloud cligne des yeux. Dire qu'il souhaite tout s'arrête n'est pas loin de ce qu'il a vraiment envie. Il avait apprécié la chose au début, mais pas le coup du fouet et du bandeau. L'homme au-dessus de lui semble avoir des principes quant à son manège, sinon pourquoi lui donner subitement le choix ? Il est tenté de continuer, mais sous une condition : il veut savoir à qui il avait à faire et pourquoi il l'a choisi.

\- Je veux bien continuer à condition de connaître votre nom et la raison qui vous a amené à me choisir à défaut de quelqu'un d'autre.

L'argenté acquiesce, bien qu'un peu contrarié, si l'on juge à sa petite moue.

\- Équitable.

Il soupire et se redresse un peu.

\- Mon nom est Séphiroth et ça faisait un moment que tu m'avais tapé dans l'œil.

Cloud fronce des sourcils. Ce nom ne lui dit rien ou encore comment il avait attiré son attention sur lui.

\- A ton expression, je vois que tu ne te souviens plus. Te rappelles-tu de la limousine noire parquée en face de ton lieu de travail, il y a de cela quatre jours?

Oui, ça Cloud s'en souvenait. Il avait même plaisanté du fait d'imaginer le chauffeur d'une célébrité demandant son chemin dans le coin.

Séphiroth: Ton patron est un ami à moi. On s'est croisé dans l'ascenseur et tu avais manqué de faire tomber des cartons sur moi.

Ça lui revint. Il avait juste vu un homme de dos s'éloigner, vêtu d'un manteau de cuir noir et de ses longs cheveux argentés flottant derrière lui.

\- C'ét… c'était vous ?

Séphiroth caresse son visage, sourire en coin.

\- Oui, c'était moi. Je me suis empressé de cuisiner Rufus pour connaître le nom du livreur maladroit.

\- C'était un peu de votre faute aussi. Vous êtes rentré sur moi à ce moment-là !

Cette réponse lui vaut un coup de cravache.

\- Arrêtez ça tout de suite !

Séphiroth a un rire et la pose à coté de lui.

\- Alors soit moins insolent.

Cloud serre les dents et fixe l'homme devant lui avec hostilité.

\- Tu es beau quand tu as de la hargne dans ton regard. J'apprécie tout autant ta douceur.

\- Je ne suis pas un jouet.

\- Il n'est pas question de jouet, Cloud. Je suis ici avec un but précis et j'ose espérer que lorsqu'on aura terminé, tu sois d'avis d'arriver à un accord.

Cet homme essaie de l'acheter ou quoi ? Pourtant, quelque chose dans son regard dit qu'il en cache plus de ce qu'il veut vraiment dire ou n'ose lui révéler.

\- Un accord de quel genre ? Parce que je vous préviens, je ne suis pas le genre à servir de pute personnelle à personne.

Séphiroth s'offusque par son propos et le fouette à nouveau.

\- Ça suffit avec la cravache !

Séphiroth : Alors surveille ton langage, réplique Séphiroth.

Le livreur le défie du regard.

\- Vous appelez ça comment alors ?

\- Je me cherche un compagnon avec qui me poser et aimer.

Sitôt ces mots sortis de sa bouche, Séphiroth réalise son erreur. Il est cependant trop tard pour faire marche arrière et il fixe Cloud en attendant sa réaction. Il a peur de s'essuyer un refus et de ne pas s'en remettre. Car, à l'instar de ceux qu'il côtoie, il est quelqu'un d'aimant et de timide. Il ne veut pas terminer ses jours seul, mais en compagnie d'une personne tendre et attentionné. Cloud correspond à ses critères, pour ne pas dire qu'il a eut le coup de foudre lorsqu'il l'a rencontré ce jour-là. Il se prend peut-être de manière maladroite pour lui faire part de ses sentiments, mais il n'y a pas de raison pour que Cloud soit aussi insultant envers sa personne !

Il ne supporte plus le silence qui s'est installé et fait mine de se lever.

\- Attends, lui demande Coud.

Séphiroth le regarde et attend en expectative.

\- Pourquoi tout ça ? Ce n'était pas plus simple qu'on se rencontre dans un lieu publique, au lieu de me séquestrer et limite me violer ?

Ça aurait été plus facile, c'est vrai. Cependant, ce genre d'approche est compliqué pour Séphiroth, car il est connu du public, du moins pour la plupart. Les gens l'auraient reconnu et demandé des photos et des autographes. L'éloignant de la personne avec qui il voulait passer du temps.

\- Ça n'aurait pas été simple… Mais on aurait été sans cesse interrompus et harcelés.

Il lâche un soupir et détache les poignets de Cloud.

\- Je comprendrais si tu ne veux pas continuer et je ferais en sorte de ne plus te déranger à l'avenir.

Le cœur de Cloud se serre à l'entente de ces mots. Il y a senti un profond désarroi et un grand sentiment de solitude.

Il caresse le visage de l'argenté et ne peut se résoudre de le laisser seul. Au fond, ils sont tout deux à la recherche de l'amour. En un sens, s'il se n'était pas prit aussi rudement au début, il aurait accepté sans hésiter sa demande.

Il mène son autre main au visage et le tire vers lui pour l'embrasser. Séphiroth répond à son baiser et le sent se détendre.

Lorsque leurs bouches se séparent, il murmure contre ses lèvres.

\- Pas de cravache alors.

Séphiroth hausse un sourcil et lui répond avec un sourire en coin.

\- Ça ne dépendra que de toi, mon cher. Je n'aime pas l'insolence et encore moins la vulgarité.

\- Tu oses dire ça, alors que tu m'as séquestré et attaché à ton lit ?

Séphiroth le repousse gentiment contre matelas et le regarde yeux dans les yeux.

\- Ose me dire que ça ne t'a pas plût au début ?

\- Ça serait mentir, mais je n'aime pas ce genre d'agression.

\- Très bien, je te cède cela, accorde Séphiroth en jetant la cravache au loin.

Sitôt fait, Cloud l'attire à lui et l'embrasse. Il parcourt son corps avec ses mains et soupire d'aisance en sentant leur sexe se frotter l'un à l'autre.

Séphiroth hume l'odeur de ses cheveux, pétrit ses mains sur ses cuisses fermes. Il a envie de lui et sent que Cloud en a tout autant à son service, si l'on jugeait ses discrets coups de bassin.

Il se détache de lui avec la promesse brûlante de combler ses désirs.

Cloud le regarde s'éloigner et s'occuper de son envie. Il se mord la lèvre en sentant son amant le prendre en bouche et ses doigts s'enfoncer à l'intérieur de lui. Il ferme les yeux à fur et à mesure que les sensations de plaisir augmentait. Il a toujours du mal avec l'intrusion, c'est douloureux et inconfortable. Le réflexe de son corps à vouloir serrer cet accès ne rend pas les choses faciles. Cependant, Séphiroth sait comment s'y prendre pour le distraire et relaxer son corps. Il est au troisième doigt quand il touche un endroit qui le fait cambrer et parsemer sa vision d'étoiles. Par tout les Dieux, c'est juste indescriptible le plaisir qui électrocute son corps à cet instant.

Séphiroth retire son membre de sa bouche et le regarde d'un air sérieux.

\- Te sent-tu prêt, Cloud ?

Cloud le fixe en retour, encore sonné par la vague de plaisir.

\- Oui.

Séphiroth répond à cela avec baiser fougueux et se place. Lentement, il le pénètre et se retire. Les réactions du corps de Cloud parlent pour lui. Il tient à ce que sa première fois, soit une expérience agréable et non une torture. Il se sent aussi quelque part heureux d'être le premier avec qui il couche. Le désir le faire sien et de le rendre heureux ne fait que s'accroître encore plus. Par les Dieux, il est si serré dans cette caverne de chair. Il doit se faire violence de ne pas se montrer trop brusque aux premiers mouvements. Cloud est si tendu sous lui.

\- Cloud… détends-toi ou ça sera difficile pour nous deux.

Cloud acquiesce et se force à se relaxer. Il serre Séphiroth et accompagne sa respiration au rythme de la sienne et l'inconfort commence à se dissiper.

Ça allait un peu mieux, mais Cloud est encore tendu sous lui et décide de tenter une autre approche. Il inverse leur position et failli rire à l'expression confuse de Cloud.

\- A ton rythme Cloud.

Cloud caresse son visage. Il est de plus en plus épris par cet homme. Cependant, il ne sait pas comment s'y pendre. Il effectue un va-et-vient maladroit, tout en s'appuyant sur le torse de Séphiroth. Cela semble lui faire trop de pression à la cage thoracique.

\- Appuie-toi sur mes épaules et courbe un peu ton dos.

Cloud fait comme lui disait et effectivement, il c'est moins inconfortable.

Il recommence ses mouvements et ferme ses yeux tout en soupirant d'aisance. Oh oui, c'est mieux comme ça. Il sent Séphiroth placer ses mains sur ces hanches et le guider pour le rythme. Il le trouve et oh quel sensation incroyable que cela lui procure ! Lorsqu'il gagne en confiance, il accélère le mouvement et crie à chaque fois que le sexe de l'autre frôle sa prostate.

Sa respiration se coince, quand Séphiroth se redresse dans une position assise pour inverser leur position à nouveau. Ses mouvements sont plus fermes et assurés que les siens.

\- Plus fort…, halète Cloud.

Séphiroth lève sa cuisse pour lui donner plus d'accès et ne se fait pas prier pour combler sa demande.

Cloud se noie dans un tourbillon de sensations, son membre palpite et il sait qu'il ne va pas tarder à atteindre l'orgasme.

\- Séphiroth… !

Sa voix est euphorique, sa vision floue et sa respiration saccadée. Le moment qu'il tant attendait se produit. Il crie et griffe le dos de son amant, tandis qu'il jouissait à son tour à l'intérieur de lui.

Séphiroth s'effondre sur Cloud, essoufflé et en sueur. Il sent Cloud lui caresser le dos et l'embrasse.

Cloud accueille son baiser avec un sourire avant de le briser.

\- Est-ce que c'est ce que tu espérais Séphiroth ?

Séphiroth entrelace ses doigts aux siens et fixe son regard sur le sien.

\- Oui. Et toi ? Veux-tu devenir mon compagnon ?

Cloud trouve un peu tôt pour lui donner une réponse définitive. Après tout, il le connaissait à peine et ce n'était pas en une nuit qu'il pouvait dire s'il voulait ou non rester avec lui jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

\- Je veux apprendre à te connaître, Séphiroth, mais je peux te dire que j'aime ce que j'ai vu jusque-là.

Cette réponse semble rassurer l'argenté en un sens. Il l'embrasse avant de se retirer de lui. Cloud grimace un peu au mouvement. Il a un peu mal à son endroit, mais se force à l'ignorer.

Séphiroth se couche à ses côtés, jouant avec ses doigts sur son torse.

\- Cela va de soit, Cloud.

Il caresse son visage et lui adresse un sourire.

\- Mais je tiens à te prévenir, je ne te laisserais pas filer facilement.

Cloud a un rire clair.

\- Je suis en vacances, maintenant. Je peux rester avec toi jusqu'à reprendre mon travail.

Le regard de Séphiroth se fait prédateur.

\- En voilà une excellente nouvelle…

Sans laisser le temps à Cloud de dire quoique soit, il l'embrasse avec passion.

Quelques heures plus tard, la plaque 'Ne pas déranger' est mise à la porte de la chambre S27.

Inutile de vous dire pourquoi, hein xD

* * *

 **Petite note :** Merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que ce petit OS vous aura plût. Laissez une petite review si vôtre cœur en dit^^ Ça me mettra du baume au cœur et ça me fera sentir appréciée :) Sur ce, bonne vacances et un joyeux Noel^^


End file.
